The present invention relates to a double effect air-cooled absorption refrigerating machine and, more particularly, to a double effect air-cooled absorption refrigerating machine having a small installation area and a compact machine body.
A double effect air-cooled absorption refrigerating machine using water as a coolant and lithium-bromide liquid as an absorbent has been developed and disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,830, in which an air-cooled absorber and an air-cooled condenser are cooled through an air current generated by fans.
In such a conventional double effect air-cooled absorption refrigerating machine, the fans are installed to one wall face of side walls which form an outside frame of a machine body and a structure thereof is made by considering a rainfall and a snowfall factors. However there is no consideration about noise generated from the refrigerating machine.